The American Dragon
by KidRed
Summary: Issei isn't perverted and has Albion. He is also, like the title says, from America but things are different with him. Read and find out.


**An: Yes I know I should probably work on my other fanfiction but this one has been stuck in my head for awhile. I watched the anime and I loved it. But I got the idea of a Issei being more like Vali and instead of Boosted Gear, he had divine dividing. So pretty much the two of them switch personalities and stuff. Oh and before I forget, Issei will be from America instead of Japan and will have Albion awakened and will be pretty OP for awhile. So I might get some things wrong but whatever, I will try to fix it but if I don't don't get mad at me cause it will be following the anime and faintly the manga. Now on with the show.**

**The American Dragon**  
**Chapter One **  
**Plane - First Person**

My eyes snapped open as I hear the landing gear pull out of the bottom of the plane. I sigh as I remember what happened back in America. I was surprised I wasn't on the ground curled into a ball, I guess a good slap is necessary.

FLASH BACK-  
My mom had been sick for quite awhile and it was about to be her time to die. I was sitting next to her hospital bed in some hospital in New York. I was crying because this was going to be her last day alive with her family. She took my face and lifted it up to where I was looking into her eyes.

" Don't be sad, it's apart of life that things like this happened," my mom said to me," don't mourn for me because it is inevitable. God chooses when things like this happened and this is my destiny not yours so go and live your life. I will always be watching you." And with that her heart rate slowed to a single never ending beep. I screamed out in despair as the doctors pulled me out of the room. I was kicking and screaming while they pulled me out

A man in a suit walked up and slapped me across the face to help me get composure and it worked. "Follow me, it is time to leave for your flight," The man said. I was confused so I asked him where I was going. He just laughed and answered with one word that would forever change my life."Japan."  
FLASH BACK END-

So here I am about to land in some Japanese airport to be picked up by my father. I laugh bitterly as I remember my father from before. He would cheat on my mother and ended up walking out on us when I was 11 years old. Oh and did I mention he is the Prime Minster of Japan. Yep, so that's why I am in Japan right now. The plane landed and I stood up from my seat and opened the cuppard above the seats and grabbed my bag. I looked behind me to see a girl blushing as she stared at me as if I was a god. I laugh bitterly at the remembrance of what my mom said.

I walked off the plane and to the front of the airport. People kept on looking at me as I walked by and a majority of them were teenage girls. I sigh and kept walking to where people were holding up signs for taxis. Luckily my name is Japanese so they hopefully can spell it in English and not put it in Japanese where I won't even know what it would say. My eyes scanned all of the signs until they landed on one with my name in English, Yes. No waiting around for someone to call my name. I walk up to the man and stick my hand out.

" I'm Issei, are you my driver," I asked the man. He just looked at me before nodding and starting to walk away. I scrambled to follow him towards his car. I hoped into the back seat and looked out the window. The man started up the car and we drove off towards the city. I was about to doze off but a voice in my head stopped me before I could.

[Hey partner, are we in Japan yet?*Yawn*]

'Yeah we landed a couple of minutes ago',I replied to him in my mind. Now before I go farther in this story there are a few things that you should know about me. I am a holder of a device called a Sacred Gear. It gives a speacial ability to its user. Mine can make me stronger, more agile, and can give me more stamina. My Sacred Gear is called 'Divine Dividing' and is a pair of bright white wings with blue spikish things shooting out of the back making it look more like wings. It holds the English dragon, Albion who I am talking to right now. I am destined to fight the holder of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, but that won't be for a while. Hopefully.

[Oh, well how are you feeling, about to meet your dad who walked out on you and your mom?]

'I'm going to punch him in his face.'

[Well okay then, that's a good way to greet your father]

'He left me and my mom and now look at what happened, it's his fault she is dead'

[Why because your father is a fallen angel and your mother was an angel]

I leaned my head forward and let my bangs fall in front of his face. 'Exactly and now I'm an abomination made from them'. I let my wings out from my back and looked at the white and black feathers intertwining on the wings. My mom had been an angel sent by God to watch over my father but instead had fallen in love with him. Their marrage was good for awhile until things got complicated at his work and he started to cheat. He yelled at her that he hated angels and walked out on us on my birthday. He sent my mom into depression and had made me, a mix of an angel and a fallen. Albion sighed as he remembered my memories. The rest of the drive went by in silence. A couple minutes later the driver stopped in front of a modern house.

I got out of the car and looked at the house after grabbing his bags. I sighed and walked in. The house was furnished but had no one waiting there for me, just a note. I picked the note up and read it.'This will be your home so don't break it.-Your Prime Minister'. I laugh bitterly and summoned some fire with magic, I burned the note right then and there. I looked around and saw a bunch of different consuls and flat screen TV's. I may be rich but it's no fun when you don't have any friends to share it with.

I sighed because I had to report to my new school tomorrow, Kuoh Academy. It was an all girls school for a while and had just recently been made co-ed. I already had my uniform and everything in the living room all folded up. I had 5 sets of both the winter and summer uniform. I'm only goin to need the summer uniform since I'm part dragon and had hot blood. I walk to my room and ploped down on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

LINEBREAK=======

I woke up from pain from my mouth. I opened my eyes to see my hand hovering above my head, about to hit me again until I remembered what today is. "Oh crap!" I yell out as I threw on my uniform which was a white short sleeve shirt and black pants with a red tie. I loosely tied my tie and put on my pants.

I sprint downstairs as I see a pair of keys on the table with yet another note. I pretty much knew what it was so I just grabbed the keys and ran out to the garage. What I saw amazed me. It was a red convertible Ferrari. I fist pump as I hop in. I raise the garage door while lowering the roof of the car. I turned on the radio and started to drive to school.

I arrived a couple minutes later to see every girl looking at me with lust and all the guys looking at me with jealousy. I smile at the girls making them blush. I park the car and walk in through the gates. Everyone was staring at me as I walked into the admissions office. I greeted the desk lady who gave me my schedule. I walked out of the building to see every one crowding around the door in a semi circle. I walk forward and they make a path for me to walk through. I arrive at the main building and everyone was still following me. I sigh as I hear Albion speak up.

[You should enjoy this and you might get Rias Gremory if you play your cards right] Albion said in a suggestive tone. You see Rias Gremory is a Upper class devil in their society and is known for her beauty and power of destruction. Just like angels and fallen angels are real, so are devils except the ladies are freaking hot.

I scowl as I reply to him. ' You are such a pervert you know that'

[Am not]

'Are too'

He didn't reply so I continued to my class. I knocked on the door and enter as I hear the teacher call me in. I look inside and almost faint and face palm at the same time. Sitting in the class was both Rias and her queen Akeno, I had done research earlier since the man that took me to the airport told me what school I was going to so I did research on it and found out that Rias and her peerage was here. "Introduce yourself to class Iseei", The teacher encouraged me.I nod as I think of a way to get Albion back for what he had done. He had probably used some magic and got me placed in this class just because he wanted to get some, that pervert but I heard that Ddraig was even worse then he was.

"Sup, I'm Iseei and I'm from America." I smile and the girls blush. I look at the teacher who directs me to the seat right next to Rias in the back. I sat down and smashed my head into the desk. It made a loud thump and everyone turned to me. " It's an American custom", I said nervously, luckily they bought it and faced the teacher. I sigh but can feel the gaze of Rias on my side and Akeno on my back. I start to nod off, I had already went through high school and could be in college right now. Finally sleep overtakes me just as the bell rings and reawakens me. I swear under my breath as I got up to leave. I immediately get surrounded by girls. They asked questions about America and how it was there. I was getting slightly annoyed.

I smile to them as they make me a path through them. As soon as I walk out of everyone's sight out side of the building, I used Albions wings and flew up to the roof. I look up at the sky and start to fall asleep again but the bell started to ring again. I swore out loud this time as I hoped off of the roof. I walked into the next class and took my spot next to Rias. This time I was finally able to fall asleep but that didn't sit well with the teacher as he snapped the back off my head with a ruler. My head snaps up as my eyes narrow and a growl escapes from my lips. He backed up and nervously asked me to the problem he had just asked. I asked if he could repeat it, still with my eyes narrowed.

"W-what is 530 times 245" I sigh and answer the question almost immediately."129,850, Next time try to challenge me see what happens", Every one in the room stared at me in shock as I fell back to sleep. I woke up at the sound of the bell to see everyone stealing glances at me. I get up and walk out, it was lunch time and I was hungry to say the least. I make it to the lunch line and everyone must have heard what happened between the teacher and me and let me go to the front of the lunch line. Great, now everyone thinks that I'm a bully now. Albion chuckles inside of my head.

I grab my meal and walked to my car. I plopped down in the front seat and began to eat my lunch. I turn on the radio as 'In Too Deep' by Sum 41 came on. I blared the music loud enough so the whole campus could hear it. I continued to eat my lunch as the student council president came out to me. I think her name was Sona Sitri, heir to the Sitri house, yes I also did research on her but I am not a stalker you here me. She walked up to me and tried to command me to turn it down but I did one of those I can't hear you faces and turned the music even louder. Her face started to get red with anger as she summoned some magic and broke my radio.

"Hey WTF girl. Don't get your panties in a twist gosh", I say with a smug look as she gets even more angry. I hop out of my car and snap my fingers. The radio put its self back together as Sona looks shocked. I look back and wink at her, "Don't mess with the big dogs 'K'". With that I walked back to my classroom. Leaving Sona there with a shocked look on her face that quickly changed to one a thoughtful one.  
I plopped down as all the guys got up and thanked me for playing some good music. I was surprised that they were in to American rock music. The teacher walked in and slammed her binder down. I couldn't help but mumble something that actually had been a lot louder than I had thought since my ears were a little deaf from the music.  
"What happened to her,did her boyfriend dump her?" The class erupted into laughter as I face palmed. The teacher started to yell at me but the only word I heard was 'Detention'. I groaned since this was the worst way to start a new school but at least everyone likes me, well except for the devils who kept on staring at me. I turn to Rias and Akeno and wink at them before getting up and walking out of the room. The teacher yelled at me to stop but I was done with school today. I headed to my car before getting stopped by both Sona's and Rias' peerages. They surrounded me in a circle.

"What are you?" Rias asked me but that just made me **. My head drops forward and my bangs fall out in front of my eyes while everyone taking a step back as they haven't seen this side of me. My voice comes out as more of a growl than an actual voice.

"I'm an abomination,"I said as I let my wings out of my back as I continue forward. The whole group was shocked by what they had just seen. I continued to my car and hopped in. I started it up only to feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Akeno standing there. I smile at her as I remember her from my childhood. Her father and my father had been associates at work so the visited a lot. She was my first friend I had ever had." How have you been, I missed you." I asked her and she nodded in agreement.

"Can I take a ride with you?" She asked. I just nod as she hopped in on the passengers side. Everyone looked shocked at us as we drove off towards my house. The ride was silent as we sat there looking forward. We arrived at the house shortly and I parked the car in the garage. We walked in and she did something that shocked me. She hugged me but I accepted it and hugged her back." I'm sorry." I hear her say but I acknowledge her by squeezing her a little tighter.

We sat down on my couch and turn on the television. After watching some soccer for about 10 minutes before the doorbell rang. I got up and walked towards the door. I got there and already knew who it was. I groaned as I opened the door and greeted the unwanted guests.

**An: and done. I really like this anime cause it is hilarious and I am no pervert so get that into your heads. I will get chapters in quick as possible. Peace out.**


End file.
